Sunset Anthem
by aralliya
Summary: Louise and Saito's life is perfect, but when rumors of a new Void mage, it becomes a bumpy and crazy ride. Can Louise handle more competition for Saito's heart? And what about his sister? How did she end up here? SaitoxLouise OCxJulio, Review please: (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1 :3

The morning sun shone in onto the three sleeping bodies, and every where else in the high class room. Its orange light shone onto many different items in the room, illuminating everything within its path. The morning rays where only strong enough to wake one person, and he groaned as he attempted to sit up in the wide bed. Only one side was able to be lifted from the bed, and it was his right. He looked over and saw the young black haired girl curled up against him, with his arm in between her breasts.

He sighed.

Her name was Siesta, and she was in love with him. Although he already told her that his pink headed master was the one for him, she still tried. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that he had no interest in her at all. Siesta had her eyes open, and she was staring at him with a soft look. Her eyes were slightly closed, and a small tint a red shaded her white cheeks.

"Saito." She said, in a tired voice. She slowly lifted herself up on the bed and looked over to her crush. "Good morning."

Saito smiled and said the same. He looked over to his left to see his master, holding her sides, still asleep. Saito reached over and removed a stray hair that had fallen in her face, and over her beautiful crimson eyes. Siesta was already up, and getting changed. She offered to go make a yummy breakfast and bring it to the couple in bed, when Saito began getting up to do so. As the obsessive maid left, Saito collapsed back into to bed, dragging the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as her body turned to face the man who was holding her. She blushed and gave a small smile, "Saito, what are you doing to your master while she sleeps?"

Saito grinned as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, which shocked her. "Louise, did you know that your beautiful when you sleep?"

Louise blushed a deep shade of red and turned so her back pressed against his chest. His head came to rest on top of hers, while his arms wrapped around her body. Her fingers played with the hand that was wrapped around her, and while doing so, she sang a small tune.

"I say yes zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo  
>donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto...``<p>

Saito looked down at her. Louise's face was turned slightly, so it faced up, while the rest of her body was turned to the side. Her eyes were placed directly on his.

(1)"What does that mean?" Saito mumbled, burying his head onto Louise's pink, flowing hair.

Louise smiled as she turned her body so she was millimetres away from Saito's lips. "I means:

I say yes, I'll always be next to you  
>No matter how the future tests us, I'll be here for sure..."<p>

Saito leaned down closer to her; she could feel his warm breathe warming her cheeks. "Do you really mean that?"

(2)Louise looked into eyes and nodded. Then she closed them and whispered, "suki da yo"

Saito moved away, he was confused now, "and what does that mean?"

Louise blushed and turned around, her face hiding under the covers of their warm bed, "you'll have to find that out on your own!"

Just as Saito was going to say something else, Siesta came in, with two hot plates of steaming eggs, bacon, and French toast. She gave one plate to Saito, and one too Louise.

"Dig in!" Siesta smiled as she walked to the window and opened the curtains even more. She then made her way to the end of the bed were she made a, 'ahem' noise. Louise and Saito looked up in surprise, and she took that as her moment to speak. "I am leaving for the next few days. I have a relative who is dying of old age, and my family fears he has limited days left, so, I am leaving to spend the next few days with him."

And with that, Siesta grabbed a bag that was packed by the door, and left. Saito and Louise stared at the spot where Siesta had just been, before moving their eyes to one another, "heh?"

* * *

><p>Louise slowly buttoned up her shirt, not wanting to get up for the day yet. Saito had already left; he had made plans with Guiche to train. Louise was going to go and help Montmorency with a spell she just learned. Then after that –Louise hoped- Saito and her would have some alone time. Louise was very happy that Siesta left, almost so happy that she wanted to thank whoever it was who was dying, FOR dying. She smiled at herself. Her appearance looked a bit different, and her breast size had grown very much. Although they would never rival Kirche's, or Tiffania's, they were as big as she wanted them to be. Around a b sized cup. As she slowly moved her hands to the top of them, she smiled. Although she had never let Saito do the thing he so desperately wanted to do, she had let him see her without a shirt. He had never seen all of her, only a little. Her sacred regions where still pure, and not tainted with his lust. Louise finished dressing and made her way out the door. Things had changed ever since Saito died and came back. People respected him, and she was no longer Louise the Zero. She was a hero. And he was too. As she made her way through the long, occupied hall ways, she looked down to her ring. It was one that Saito had given to her one day, when they were out shopping.<p>

He told her that back where he had came from; it was something you wore to prove you were happily married. She had tried too object at first, but eventually gave in. She secretly wanted to wear it, and as long as both she and Saito did, it would give her the confidence that he was hers and she was his. That's how Louise wanted it to be. When Siesta saw the ring, she even backed off some. Louise felt as if she was winning the never ending battle between Siesta and her. It was almost a relief. Deep down, she always knew that Saito would be hers, but she always felt as if he didn't feel the same way. The ring proved to her, that they would be together forever, no matter what.

When she made it to Montmorency's door, she knocked three times. As she waited at the door, her arms wrapped around herself. The door to Montmorency's dorm opened, and said girl walked out.

"Good morning Louise!" She smiled. Her blonde, curly hair swayed as she walked. The two made their way to an open field that surrounded the school, so they could practise.

"Hi Momo" Louise replied. The nickname became real, after the few times Saito had said it, and Montmorency was no longer bothered by it.

"So what spell did you say I'm helping you with?" Louise said, slowly looking around to see if she could find her love. And she did, he was on the far field with Guiche, swinging away with his sword, at Guiche. "It's not a love spell is it?"

Montmorency laughed as they found an open space, "not this time Valieré"

Last time the two had practised together, they found a Love spell in a old book they found in the school library. They attempted to use it on their boyfriends, but that had turned out terrible. Instead of the boys falling for them, they fell for each other. For two whole weeks, they had to watch their boyfriends love each other, and not them.

"Then what is it?" Louise asked as she turned to face Montmorency,

"It's just a normal spell. I thought you could help me because you are a void mage."

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask a Water mage, like you?"

"Most likely, but no other water mages are at a high level like me," Montmorency said, standing proudly.

Louise laughed and began helping her with the spell, Although Louise couldn't do it, she guided Montmorency with her hand motions, and helped her pronounce the words. By the time Montmorency had mastered the spell, the sky was turning a pretty shade of orange. The boys had also made their way over to watch the girls giggle and laugh. They all sat in a line, Montmorency snuggling into Guiche's arm, and Louise sitting in Saito's lap, with her back pressed against his chest, and his chin resting on her head. Montmorency and Guiche were planning out there day tomorrow, because it was the start of summer break. They were going to be having the whole day alone together at the beach. Louise was happy for them. Even thought Guiche still tried to impress other girls, she was the only one he would actually go see.

Louise turned in Saito's arms, so her face faced his. She rested her head against his chest and hugged him. He hugged her back, and whispered, "I love you too."

Louise's head popped up, and she looked at him confused. "W-what?"

Saito chuckled before kissing her. His strong arms wrapping around her waist. Louise let her eyes close and her arms tighten around his neck. She felt amazing, confident, and beautiful. Louise usually got angry when Saito showed affection to her in front of their friends, but Montmorency was her best friend, and Guiche was Saito's, and she didn't care.

When Saito pulled away, he tugged her to his chest and hugged her, as if she would disappear right then and there if he didn't. "I understand what 'Kimi wa ai shiteru' means now. I asked Guiche, and he told me." He looked her straight in the eyes, "and I love you too."

Louise just blushed a nodded her head, before turning to see the other couple staring. Montmorency had a sweet smile on her face, as if she was happy for her new friend. Guiche smirked and looked down to Montmorency.

"Now why can't we be like that?" He asked her.

Montmorency just rolled her eyes, "who knows, maybe someday, we will be." She stood up from her seat beside Guiche, and held her hand out to him, "walk me to my dorm?"

Guiche smiled and nodded. The two said their goodbyes, and headed to the dormitory's, leaving the other couple, still wrapped in each other's embrace. A long time passed before they stood up together and decided to go back, nut just before they made the decision to go, a blonde male in formal clothing came riding up to the, on a white dragon.

"Julio?" Louise called in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Said man jumped off his dragon and strode over to the two. "Do either of you know a Amuro?"

Louise shook her head no, but Saito's head shook in a different direction. "Yes, I have a sister named Amuro, why?"

Louise turned to her familiar, and opened her mouth to speak, nut Julio cut her of, "Then I suggest you come with me." He turned to the dragon and grabbed a peice of paper that was tucked neatly under the saddle (3) "Queen's orders. She said, "If either of the two know who this girl is, bring them to immediately."

Saito looked at him dumbfounded, "are you serious? There's no way this could be my sister!"

Julio smirked, "pack your bags children; you're in for a long ride."

~end~

So? How was it? Please give me an honest review of what I should work on! No flames, but instructive criticism is welcome! I need it to become a better writer! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of, "Zero no Tsukaima: Sunset Anthem"

(1) Because I speak English, they speak English. Louise lives in a world where the language is different than any of the language's the people of earth know, so I'm saying that the language she speaks is Japanese, because It's a language I don't no. Japanese is a substitute for the Language Louise speaks, but because I don't know it, was going to use Japanese. SO Saito speaks english!

(2) Suki da yo mean's I love you. If this is wrong, please let me know. I looked all over the internet and found many different versions of this, but this version came up the most, so I used this. So, if this is not the correct way, please let me know :)

(3) I have no clue if the dragon he has, has a saddle, so just go with it for this story!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 :3

They sat on the white dragon, Julio in the front, Saito in the back, and Louise in the middle. Julio held the reins firmly, and looked ahead. Saito had his arms wrapped protectively around Louise, and she leaned into him in response. Louise had a slight blush on her face, and she smiled as she leaned against him. But Saito's mind was far away.

Could this really be his sister? Could Amuro really be here? And how? Thoughts and un-answered questions ran through Saito's head, and he just couldn't calm himself. Seeing someone from his own world was so exciting, yet he was afraid.

Louise had the same thoughts. Could it really be someone from his world? And how did she get there? Louise turned to look at Saito, and she smiled. He was like a little boy getting a new toy. She could tell how excited he was. There was only one thing Louise was afraid of, what if it was another girl? A past girlfriend maybe? What if, in the end, she still had feelings for him, or worse, He still had feelings for her?

"Saito..." Louise began, looking up to him.

He looked down to her, his smile fading as he saw the hint of sadness in her eyes. Saito pulled her closer, and hugged her from behind, "if you're worried about me leaving, I'm not going anywhere. I love you remember?"

Louise pulled away to look him in the eyes, "why did you not tell me you had a sister?"

Saito shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead at the castle that seemed to be getting larger and larger as they approached. The white towers of the castle stood tall and proud. The white birds fluttered by, making the castle look all the more beautiful. It was one of the many things Saito loved about this world, it was always so beautiful!

Julio gracefully guided the beast to the lawn of the castle, and set them down lightly. When the dragon's legs hit the ground, Julio leaped from the dragon's soft saddle, and offered a hand to Louise to help her down. Louise took his hand with a smile, and used it to guide her way safety down to the lush green grass. Saito leaped off in the same fashion that Julio did, but with less grace. Julio smirked at that.

Without further ado, the group rushed inside, anxious to see the results.

Could this really be Saito's sister? How on earth did she get here? And would that mean, there's a way back?

.tsukaima.

Saito barged into the room without even an indication. As he stepped inside, Louise thwapted him on his spiky head, "manners? Show some respect! This is the princess, you dog!"

Saito didn't hear a word she said, as he frantically searched the room for the little face of his little sister. The only face in the room belong the queen. Suddenly, Saito felt his face being plummeted into the ground, in Louise's attempted to make him bow.

Julio excused himself, walking out the door, mumbling about so random thing.

"Princess," Louise began, looking to the floor and bowing down on one knee, "I am sorry for such a rude intrusion from my familiar, but for his sake, I must get straight to the point. Where is Amuro?"

The queen took Louise's hand from Saito's head, and guided the two to a standing position. "I am glad you asked," she said smiling at the two. She seamed unfazed by Saito's sudden intrusion, almost as if she expected the exact reaction she had received, "but before we go see 'Amuro,' we must discuss something of vital importance."

Louise nodded in complete understanding -rather than Saito, he rubbed his nose to try and south the pain from getting face planted into the ground- and bowed her head, "of course your highness, anything."

"Who is this girl?" Henrietta asked as she looked from the two, expecting a full explanation. "Why does she know Saito?"

Saito beat Louise to the punch, "she's my sister. Amuro is my baby sister. The last time I saw her- which would be around 2 years ago, hence the amount of time I've been here in this world- she was 14. 5 years younger than me." Saito looked down before looking up and replying rather harshly, "can I please see her now? Is she hurt?"

Louise smacked the back of his head and growled, "Don't be so rude to the princess! Just wai-"

"I wasn't trying too! I just need to see Amu-"

Louise pushed his face into the hard floor again, before growling, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING"

Saito cowered into a ball onto the ground, "yes master."

Henrietta covered her mouth in attempt to stifle a giggle the threatened to pour from her pink lips. Louise noticed and looked up at her friend. Henrietta shook her head before turning and walking out the door, calling over her shoulder, "thank you for answering my questions, but there is no way this girl is 14... She look's about your age, Saito."

Saito looked up from the ground and scrambled up, chasing after the retreating queen. Louise boiled with anger, and visible steam was left were she once stood as she left to follow Saito and the queen.

"What do you mean by that?" Saito asked coming closer to the queen.

"She looks to be around 17, and even claims to be."

"That can't be true. Amuro is my little sister, there's no way. She coul-"

"Saito?" A sweet, melodic voice rang through the halls, coming from a hall way that lead to the residential area of the castle, were the maids and other workers resided in.

Saito froze, as the unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. "Amuro?" He called back.

"Yes! Saito! I'm here!" Amuro called back from somewhere along the hallway of endless doors.

Saito took off, leaving the queen and Louise in shock. Saito followed Amuro's sweet voice, until he found her, wondering the halls.

"AMURO!" He yelled, as she turned to look at him. "AMURO!"

"SAITO!" She screamed running and jumping into her older brothers arms.

Saito couldn't breathe. This was too good to be true. Hearing her melodic voice, sing out his name as she cried, it was all too great. Before he knew it, he was crying into her raven black hair, saying her name as well. His arms held tightly around her waist, almost as if he let go only a bit, she would disappear, or dissolve in his arms, Amuro didn't complain, for she held back fiercely.

In Saito's eyes, it was perfect.

-*-*Louise POV*-*-

A faint yell was heard, and before I could say anything, Saito ran off, as fast as his Plebeian legs could carry him. My anger left me, leaving only confusion and shock in its place.

Henrietta and I turned our heads to look at each other, before running off to chase my familiar. The Queen led the way, through the many corridors and doorways. It was about a 2 minute run, and when we got to our destination, I smiled.

Any trace of anger. Confusion and any other kind of bad feeling left my body as I watched Saito's reunion. Only good feelings remained. I watched as Saito cried tears of joy, and lightly patted his dear sister's hair down. For once, I wasn't jealous. It was amazing.

He said her name over and over again, as she said his. They wrapped each other in an embrace, that only family could give, until Saito slowly pulled away.

"What... How?" He asked in confusion, while gesturing to her.

She was about to answer, when Saito shook his head and pulled back in for another embrace. He kissed the top of her head, and inhaled her sent- which brought on another wave of tears from the both of them

I tugged Henrietta's sleeve, "we should get them back to a room..."

She agreed, and motioned for me to take my familiar back. "Saito," I called, in a sweet quiet voice. "Saito, let's get you and Amuro back to the queens room, then we can figure everything out, okay?"

Saito nodded, as he slowly stood up, Amuro tugged closely to his chest. He looked me in the eyes, and smiled. The biggest smile I had ever seen him hold. As he walked past me, he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and walked behind the two. Henrietta led the way, while Saito and Amuro followed. I trailed behind with my eyes glued to the sway of Amuro's hips.

'She was supposed to be what, 14? How the HELL does she have bigger boobs then me? I'VE actually grown!' I thought, pressing a finger to my b sized breasts.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me.

I wiped around, wand posed at the ready, only to see a smirking mismatched eyed man.

"Julio!" I said leaning against the nearest wall so I could catch my breath. My hearts was beating a mile a minute, with fear slithering up and down my body. "Don't EVER do that again!"

Julio dismissed what I had said with a wave, "again, what were you doing?"

I flushed. "N-nothing!" Quickly, I turned and began walking to catch up with the others.

Julio laughed as he followed me. Curse him and his eyes. Now, he'll never leave me alone about it!

Getting back to the matter at hand, I studied Amuro a little more. She had black hair all the way to her waist. There was red streaks painted over some of the black locks of hair as well. She had striking blue eyes, with a golden haze in the middle. She was beautiful. She didn't resemble Saito very much, other then her black hair. Amuro wore a yellow dress that went to about her mid thighs. She also wore two socks that went just below the ending of her dress. One sock was blue and gray, in a striped pattern, the other was also striped, but with the colours purple and white. I lifted my eyebrows at that. It looked odd. Her shoes were black combat shoes.

'Shes going to be interesting, can't wait to get to know her!' I thought, smiling. If it made Saito happy, then I was happy too.

.tsukaima.

heyhey! So, this chapter is done :) yay for that ^.^

I would really like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, and has given me advice. I think my last Authors note kinda confused people. Saito is still Japanese. The language he speaks is still Japanese. It has not changed to English, so if there is Japanese throughout this, it's his language. I just stool it from a second so Louise could tell him she loved him XD

Review! It would make me very happy 3

Namineluvv

chuu!


	3. Chapter 3 :3

The group sat down in a meeting room near the back of the castle. Henrietta sat at the front of the room, with Julio behind her. Her chair clearly gave the impression that she was the 'High and Mighty' one. Julio leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed. Saito, Louise, and Amuro sat in a row of chairs in front of the queen.

"Who are you?" Queen Henrietta finally asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

Amuro's head popped up at the sudden voice. She looked over to Saito –to her left- and he nodded. Indicating she should answer the question. "My name is Amuro Hiraga. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I am Saito's younger sister, by 4 years."

Henrietta nodded, and moved a fallen strand of hair from her face. "How old are you now?"

"I am 16."

Saito's eyes nearly popped straight out of his head. "No, no, no," he said, shaking his head, clearly confused. "There's no way that's possible! I'm 17 right now! There is no way this is possible!"

"You have been gone 3 years, Saito, and a lot of us have changed." Amuro said, looking at you brother with sad eyes.

Saito couldn't find an answer for his sister, and only looked at her, trying to memorize every detail about her small, curved face. She looked nothing like the little sister he once had. She was now a young woman. It was very strange for Saito to see.

"Do you have any idea how you could have got here?" The queen continued, moving her eyes to Saito, who suddenly became lost in his thoughts.

"No." Amuro said, shaking her head, "I was walking down the street with my friends, and we got separated at one of the cross walks. I took a wrong turn into an ally way, and ended up walking through this castle. I don't understand it either."

Henrietta cleared nodded her head, before her eyes glanced over to Louise, who was staring intently back.

Henrietta cleared her throat, "well, Amuro. It's great to have you here. I don't believe that I need to ask anymore questions, as the ones I want to ask, you will not have answers for. But expect to be summoned back her, in the near future."

Amuro nodded, looking down to her lap. Saito looked at Henrietta with stern eyes, "She's coming back with me. She's my sister, and there is no way I'm leaving her here when she's gone through so much."

"Absolutely not." Queen Henrietta's voice was hard. "She will stay here and we shall see to it that she understands what this world is like."

"Princess, please." Louise tried, her eyes looking pleadingly into the other girls. "Amuro needs to feel comfortable; she needs to feel that she is welcome. Being locked up here will not let that! Right now, being in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people, will only confuse her. If she at least has someone who she knows, she may understand!"

The arguing continued, until finally, Queen Henrietta gave in and allowed Amuro to stay at the academy with Louise and Saito, but with one exception. Someone who Henrietta trusted fully would leave and watch over Amuro and help her. But who the queen chose, was not someone who they all agreed on.

.xo.

They reached the ground with a large bump, and a small gasp from Amuro, who held Saito until her fists turned white. Louise jumped off Julio's dragon, and looked over to her boyfriend, who was slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen. Julio leaped from the dragon and picked up a few bags that were roped to the side of his dragon.

On the way to the Tristan Academy of Magic, Saito had explained who each of the people were. He started with Louise, using the term, master-with-benefits when introducing Louise to her. Louise smiled at the younger girl before smacking her boyfriend over the head, which caused Amuro to laugh with delight. Next, he introduced Julio, using the term, 'cocky bastard.' This made Amuro double over with laughter, and a small smile from Louise, while Julio's eyebrow twitched.

Louise grabbed Amuro's hand and coaxed her let go of Saito, before wrapping her in her arms and walking her farther away from Julio's dragon. Louise spoke softly to the girl, telling her soothing things and trying to get her to calm down. It's not every day you fly on a dragon, is it? Henrietta decided that it be best to send Julio, to stay and watch over Amuro. He had been to the school earlier, and it wouldn't seem too suspicious. Henrietta wanted to keep Amuro's appearance under wraps, because she did not know the full extent of the situation. Julio would ensure she was comfortable and that she understood everything happening in this world, while at the same time, using Amuro to figure out why she was suddenly here. Also, to find out if there was a way back.

Plus, it's not like he had anything else to do, as his former master was dead and all.

So, Julio -with a few threatening remarks from Saito- moved Amuro off to the headmasters, were he would explain the story and Find out Amuro's new living conditions.

"This is crazy," Saito whispered, while grabbing the small bag Henrietta had given Amuro to keep and throwing it over his back. "I don't understand why she's here. She can't be here!"

Amuro's bag consisted of 4 things, a few extra pairs of clothing until the queen had things sorted out, a small book which Saito new without even looking at, a pen, and a small pink bag of coins. The book was Amuro's diary, which Saito tried to break into more than twice. She wrote all her feelings, all her desires, and all her secrets into the book. She wrote everything in this small book, and she'd said before, she would die if anyone saw it.

Louise thought for a moment before she spoke. "Well, maybe she's a familiar. You came here because I summoned you, so what about her?"

Saito shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Then who is her void mage?"

Louise just shrugged her shoulders. "Saito, we don't even know where they found her. All we know is she turned up in the castle. Here, I'll ask Julio about this, and you go spend some time with your sister."

Saito thought about it for less than 2 seconds, before nodding his approval. He didn't even take in to account how un-Louise like this was. She wasn't one to share him, even with close friends and family. He was to hyped up on the whole, "Amuro is here! ZOMG!" thing.

.xo.

On the way to the head master's room, Amuro looked around at every wall, every window, and every class room. Child like wonder (1) was painted in her eyes, as she gasped and 'oohed' every time she saw a class room perform a spell. She was amazed by every little detail, every sound, every sight, and every smell.

Julio was amused beyond belief. He couldn't help but laugh as she gasped and ducked behind him when a spell was cast in a near by class room. A student was aiming for a pumpkin, which sat on a stool in front of the doorway. As he casted the spell, it flew and smashed right into its target. Yet Amuro squealed and hid. He was still curious about her, but a part of him enjoyed watching a young beautiful girl act as though someone had just taken her to a candy store, for the first time. Ever.

"Um... Excuse me?"

Julio's thoughts were interrupted by the subject of his entertainment, as she looked at him with her shiny blue eyes.

"Eh?" He responded.

"Why can they do that? Can Saito and Louise?" Amuro asked with confusion and excitement in her voice.

Julio began to explain the basics of magic, but didn't get too far as they reached the door that led to the headmasters office.

"What the HELL?" Amuro yelled, looking at the metal plate that was nailed beside the door. The words read, 'head master's office.'

Julio's eyebrows twitched before he turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What does that say? It's like, Greek... Except you let a 5-year-old write it!"

Julio was surprised, when suddenly it hit him. From what he heard, Saito didn't learn the language right away either and he couldn't understand what people were saying. Because of a silence spell Louise had casted -it had backfired- on him, Saito had suddenly been able to speak and understand their language. So obviously, Amuro didn't know how to read their signs. But then another though struck him. Why could she speak their language then? A small voice in the back of his mind wondered what would happen if he were to kiss her. Would she suddenly understand? Or would it only work if it's shared between master and familiar?

Julio shook his head at the thought, and focused on the current problem. "How are you talking to me, if you don't understand the language?"

Amuro looked at him as if he was as dumb as a post. "You're talking in French dumb ass-" She pointed to the plaque- "and that sure as hell is not French."

Again, Julio's eyebrow twitched. "Huh." Suddenly, hitting her instead of kissing her became a much better option.

Julio opened the door and pushed Amuro through, clearly making it the end of the conversation. He enjoyed watching her, just maybe not talking to her.

"Ah! Julio!" The headmaster said, rising from his position at his desk, "how good to see you again!"

Greetings were exchanged, and the situation was told to the head master. Julio handed the old man a letter, after he was finished his tale. Amuro rocked on her heels, examining the room with a new-found interest. After the headmaster read the letter, he looked to Julio and made plans for Amuro's new home.

And for some reason, Julio couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way her eyes flicked to all the new sights. The way her hair swished every time her head moved to the side. How her blue eyes lit up at the sight of the people outside the window casting spells. Suddenly, he fell back into wondering what would happen if he kissed her. He found himself wondering what if would feel like. How soft would her lips be?

A strange attraction drew him to her, and he had the oddest sensation to never let his eyes stray away. The headmaster dismissed the two, and gave a half listening Julio directions for Amuro's new living quarters.

As he ushered the young girl out the door, he caught the scent of strawberries.

And he _loved _it.

.xo.

Lalala!

Hehe :) Anyone miss me?

This is done, and the next chapter should be up in just a few days. Thank you everyone who has supported me while I made you all wait for like, 2 months: p School is out of the way, and now there is one more large obstacle that may slow down my updates.

I am moving.

It sucks, a lot. This is a pretty big deal to me because I have lived in this house for like, 10 years. I was the first one to live there too. It's like, every scratch on the wall, every stain in the carpet. It's all because of me. I don't want to leave you know?

Anywhooo... Please review, so I know not everyone left me :p

(1) Child like wonder: Every time I hear that, I hear that one Chinese chic from Kim Possible say that to Kim, talking about Ron while he plays with the little action figure dudes XD

I just want to say this really quickly:

I have felt really discouraged by some of my reviewers. I won't go into detail, but you should know who you are. I am knew at doing multi chaptered stories, and I'm sorry for Louise's OCness. But I promise that I will try my best to get her back to the Louise way :)

ALSO! VERY IMPORTENT! PLEASE READ!

In a bit, this story will be TAKEN DOWN for revising. I want to re-edit, because I don't think I put enough time and effort into it.

Thanks again to everyone, and if you took the time to read all the way to here, cookies for you! Anyway,

Review please!

Namineluvv-nyaa


End file.
